Conventional devices for heating hot dogs include tubular rollers that support the hot dogs. Electric heating elements positioned inside the rollers heat the rollers, and a drive mechanism coupled to the rollers turns the rollers. The hot dogs supported on the rollers are rotated and heated due to contact with the rollers. As the hot dogs are heated, the rollers can be become covered with juices that naturally cook out of the hot dogs. One downside of conventional hot dog heating devices, however, is that they cannot be cleaned by submersion in a cleaning fluid insofar as the heating elements inside the rollers and other electrical components can be shorted-out or damaged by the cleaning fluid. As a result, more laborious cleaning methods are often employed.